Thirty Sentences for Sam and Gabriel
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Second in the 'Thirty Sentences' series. Thirty random sentences describing Sam and Gabriel's relationship all done by word generator. Please R&R! Rated M for content.


**Summary: **Second in the 'Thirty Sentences' series. Thirty random sentences describing Sam and Gabriel's relationship all done by word generator. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support with the first in the series. Here's the second one! Hope you like it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty Sentences for Sam and Gabriel<strong>

**1. Page**

Every time that Sam and Gabriel turned a new page in their lives, things got better and better

**2. Proximity**

Sam was definitely the more appreciative of the Winchester brothers when it came to physical contact, so when he and Gabriel came to be in stupidly close proximity, he wasn't bothered in the slightest.

**3. Unconscious**

As Sam cradled and unconscious Gabriel to him, all he could do was hope and dare to pray that he would actually wake up at all.

**4. Click**

With a click of his fingers, Gabriel could have Sam Winchester wanton, crying and begging for more.

**5. Release**

Gabriel pulled on Sam's hair and continued to writhe in his lap, desperate to reach the point of beautiful, heavenly release.

**6. Patiently**

While Sam lay in bed shivering through his fever, Gabriel waited patiently for the medication to kick in whilst finding himself unable to stop the worry that flooded his heart.

**7. Saying**

Whatever Gabriel was saying, Sam just couldn't tune into at that moment, especially with the way the Archangel was working his muscles around his length.

**8. May**

Gabriel may or may not love Sam; he just can't figure it out yet.

**9. Junk**

Over the years, Sam had collected a lot of junk and he realised when Gabriel stood there with rubber gloves and black trash bags that it was time for a clear out.

**10. Sacrifice**

Sam saw Gabriel's body as it hit the ground and prayed to God, who he really needed right now, that Gabriel hadn't just paid for his mess with the ultimate sacrifice.

**11. Coffee**

Sam vowed never, ever to give Gabriel coffee again since he was now sat with an Archangel who was shaking from a sugar rush and mumbling incoherent perverted things.

**12. Ocean**

Gabriel liked the calmness of the ocean and as Sam held him close to his body, the sound of the sea and his lover's heartbeat were all he could hear.

**13. Draw**

Somehow, Gabriel just had the ability to draw Sam to him, no matter what mood the younger Winchester was in.

**14. Fear**

Fear was something that Gabriel rarely felt, but when he saw Sam sprawled out on the ground with blood pouring from his side, fear instantly shot through him.

**15. Persuasion**

As Sam felt Gabriel kissing down his body, he realised that the Archangel's power of persuasion was greater than he initially realised.

**16. Anticipation**

The baby bump on Gabriel's stomach grew a little more every day, but the anticipation that both he and Sam felt for the birth of their baby was becoming unbearable.

**17. Pretending**

As Sam held the bear that Gabriel bought for him for Valentine's Day close to his chest, he realised that there was no harm in pretending that Gabriel was really here with him.

**18. Evening**

On this evening, Sam was making Gabriel their anniversary dinner while Gabriel admired the view from their cabin porch.

**19. Doing**

It was a stupid plan, and Gabriel knew it was a stupid plan, but if it saved the world, there was no stopping Sam Winchester from doing it.

**20. Paying**

As Sam's screams echoed from the panic room in Bobby's basement, Gabriel couldn't help but feel angry about the fact that he was paying for Ruby's wickedness.

**21. Fly**

Sam found himself regretting asking Gabriel if he could fly.

**22. Counter**

Sex on the kitchen counter was something that Sam could get easily used to, but not when it was interrupted by either Dean, Castiel, Bobby or Crowley.

**23. Hearing**

Hearing Gabriel's voice brought such relief to Sam that the younger Winchester just burst into tears and collapsed against the wall.

**24. Now**

Now that Gabriel and Sam had their three children, their home, their family and their new life, things seemed to be just perfect.

**25. Variety**

It amazed Sam about the variety of candy that Gabriel not only knew about, but was trying to make him taste.

**26. Human**

When Sam opened the door to the motel room and found a very ragged looking Gabriel on the other side, he knew that Gabriel had finally fallen and become human.

**27. Horror**

Gabriel had to laugh at the look of horror on Sam's face when he found the pink lace lingerie the Archangel had bought for him to wear.

**28. Egg**

Sam and Gabriel smiled at the little vibrations and murmurs that came from within the golden egg that they were cuddled around, and both couldn't wait until the little fledgling hatched its way out of it.

**29. Six**

Gabriel rounded up all six of his and Sam's children, all of them sprinting away towards Sam who enveloped all of them in loving arms.

**30. Grass**

Sam lay himself down on the blanket that he and Gabriel had set out in a field of long, green grass, smiling as Gabriel fed him a strawberry before kissing him and sharing the delicious fruit with him.


End file.
